


Just One?

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants something, but Brian won't give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One?

**Author's Note:**

> keenveins whispered: Some Ninja Ship Party fluff?? Maybe some smooches?

“Come _on_ , Bri. Just one?”

“Dan. I said no. We have to work.”

Dan pouts and sits back in his chair. They have been working on CD signings for hours now and Dan was starting to get bored. Not bored in the sense that he hated signing things for people, but just the repetitiveness had started to get to him. His mind starts drifting and he couldn’t focus. He taps his foot against the ground in a rhythmic pattern and continuously keeps shifting in his seat. When that doesn’t seem to help, he starts tapping the pen cap on the table.

After around ten minutes of this, Brian sighs and puts down his pen. “Fine. We can take a break if you really want to.”

Dan perks up and grins. He hops out of his seat and moves over to Brian’s, plopping himself down in his boyfriend’s lap. Brian huffs at the sudden weight in him and places his hands on Dan’s hips.

“For such a skinny dude you think you’d be a lot lighter.”

“I may look skinny but I’ve got tons of muscle,” Dan retorts, flexing his arms.

Brian smiles lightly and rolls his eyes. “Sure you do.”

Dan scoffs and wraps his arms around Brian’s neck, “Can I have a kiss _now_?”

“Fine,” Brian says, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Dan never failed to be absolutely adorable.

Dan grins and leans down to press their lips together. They moved against each other slowly, taking their time not to rush anything. It’s only been a couple months since they’ve been together, and most people can’t believe that it took this long. Both of them still can’t get over how nice it feels to be together. How their chests fill with pride whenever they do a concert, or are just talking to each other. They both have come so far, and can’t imagine what it’d be like without the other.

Their stubble brushes together just enough to be noticeable, but the feeling is nice. Both of them aren’t used to the feeling of kissing someone else with facial hair, but it’s a lot more natural than they both were expecting. Homey, as Dan would say.

Brian constantly says that it’s annoys him and Dan should shave, but they both know that it’s an empty threat. Dan would even bet that Brian likes the slight burn more than himself.

They part slowly and Dan rests his forehead against Brian’s, their soft pants fanning across each other’s faces. Both of their eyes are closed but Dan can sense that Brian is smiling, and Dan’s smiling too.

Dan giggles quietly and presses another kiss to his bandmate’s lips. Brian smiles into it and threads his fingers through Dan’s hair, making Dan’s breaths come out a bit faster.

They pull away again and they’re smiling lazily at each other and sharing a look that holds nothing but love.

Brian’s brain seems to clear up first and he sits up a bit straighter, “Can we get back to work now?”

“Fine,” Dan whines playfully before sliding off of Brian’s lap. He presses one last kiss to Brian’s lips before bounding back over to his own chair. He spins in the chair before picking up his pen and begins signing again. He pretends not to notice the look of pure adoration Brian is giving him in favor of Brian’s pride, but his cheeks still flush crimson in response.


End file.
